Dejando el Hogar
by Niveneh
Summary: Sirius está cansado de los reproches de sus padres y toma la decisión de abandonar el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. ¿Qué aventuras le depara ahora el destino?


**Dejando el hogar.**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

Las copas fueron cayendo al suelo una por una, luego fueron seguidos por los candelabros, los platos, los cubiertos; los sonidos producidos terminaron convirtiéndose de una especie de concierto  improvisado. Unos cuantos gritos se unieron al escándalo, su padre y su tía proferían insultos acerca de su reprochable y rebelde comportamiento, pero era la voz de su madre la cual sobresalía de cualquier sonido estridente que se escuchara en aquel comedor. Su voz aguda e histérica, sus labios moviéndose con rapidez, haciendo gestos bruscos con las manos. "¡Eres un pésimo elemento para esta familia!" "¡Vergüenza de mi estirpe!" entre otras frases, repetía su encantadora madre incansablemente.  Sí, ya sabía él que la "cena" familiar iba a terminar en una discusión como aquella. Siempre era lo mismo.

Podía sentir la dura mirada de su hermano, no deseaba voltear su cuello hacia la izquierda, ni siquiera de reojo. No deseaba sentir aquel aire de superioridad que siempre se gastaba su hermano menor. "¡Es una vergüenza que tenga que ponerte a tu hermano de ejemplo!" escuchó decir a su madre en incontables ocasiones. ¿Quería un hijo modelo? Sí, lo único que ella deseaba era un chinche sin cerebro que obtuviera un alto trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, contrajera matrimonio con una hermosa mujer purísima de sangre y que le diera muchísimos nietos, los cuales serían educados con la mayor rigidez, para salvaguardar el apellido y el honor. Y para su madre estaba claro que él nunca sería nada de esas cosas. "Pues puedes quedarte con Regulus y olvidarte que soy tu hijo" le exclamó en una ocasión. "¡Deja de amenazar tanto y lárgate de una vez!" le gritaba su madre a cada momento.

No supo por qué, pero hubo algo en los gestos de su madre, los cuales le indicaron que era momento de marcharse. Sí, hoy era el día en que las amenazas se convertirían en hechos.

Cerró sus labios, y en lugar de responder a los gritos de su madre, se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, acomodándolos graciosamente sobre su rostro. Sonrió ampliamente y dirigió una mirada a su madre, que debió estar muy llena de determinación, ya que ésta enmudeció al instante.

-¡¡Sirius!!- escuchó voz de su prima Narcisa, su tono parecía muy asustado.  Ella ha presenciado tantas discusiones familiares, que tal vez no esperaba que cumpliera sus amenazas.

Al dirigirse a su alcoba, realmente notó la magnitud de los hechos. No dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera ha insultado a su madre como en otras ocasiones. Podría tener tiempo de arrepentirse, encerrarse en su recámara y a la mañana siguiente pretender como que nada ocurrió. Pero sabe que con una madre como la suya, ya no hay marcha atrás. Al cerrar la puerta del comedor, cerró su estancia en esta casa. Además ¿para qué quedarse? ¿Para volver en unos días a lo mismo? No tenía sentido, lo mejor era poner pies en polvorosa e irse de esa casa en la cual nunca se sintió realmente a gusto.

"Pureza de sangre"… ¡Cómo odiaba esas dos palabras cuando iban juntas! ¿Qué tiene de malo mezclarse con hijos de familia muggle? ¿Acaso eran menos? ¡Era simplemente absurdo! ¡Le parecía una idea meramente arcaica! Pensaba en Lily, es cierto que era bastante pesada en incontables ocasiones, y que no posee el humor para comprender sus bromas; pero ella es tan digna de ser una bruja como sus primas. Además, tiene como filosofía de vida, reconocer que el sitio en donde nace no determina quién serás en un futuro. Porque si fuera así, según su madre él estaría predestinado a gobernar una especie de dinastía, la intachable y prestigiosa dinastía de los Black. ¡Patrañas!

Empacó pocas cosas, en realidad no deseaba llevarse demasiado. Lo menos posible que le recordara a ese lugar, el cual sentía más como su prisión que como su "hogar". Mientras buscaba una pequeña maleta en la cual colocar sus pertenencias, empezó a trazar su siguiente paso. ¿Dónde podría quedarse a partir de ahora? Ahora debía aprender a valerse por sí mismo, pero por el momento necesitaba encontrar un sitio en donde quedarse. ¿Con quién? Lily en el fondo tenía buen corazón, pero no estaba seguro de poder localizarla, ni mucho menos si su familia aceptaría que hospedara a un amigo, ha escuchado que tiene una hermana que no soporta a los magos. ¿Remus? Ni siquiera pensarlo, sería una aventura demasiado arriesgada, las noches de luna llena no podría controlarlo él solo. Tampoco desea causarle problemas al buen Peter, sabe muy bien que él con gusto le ofrecería su hogar, pero los padres de Peter se parecían demasiado a los suyos. De modo que sabe perfectamente a quien recurrir. James Potter, su hermano, jamás le fallará, es el único con el cual puede tocar la puerta de la casa a la mitad de la noche y sabe que lo acogerán sin hacer mayores preguntas.  Sí, su nuevo destino es la casa de los Potter.

Escuchó rechinar la puerta de su alcoba. Una pequeña silueta se movía entre las sombras, agazapándose como si temiera ser descubierto. Sirius chasqueó la lengua, adivinando de quién se trataba.

-¡Sal de allí, maldito Kreacher! ¡Celebra! ¡No te escondas! ¡Después de todo, será la última noche en que tendremos que soportarnos!- exclamó a todo pulmón, haciendo que el pequeño elfo diera un saltito, quedando a su vista. No disimulaba la sonrisa, era de tal alivio, que Sirius sintió unos grandes impulsos de lanzarle algún encantamiento paralizante.

-Al fin ama dejará de preocuparse tanto… al fin… ahora podrá sentirse tranquila…- siseaba, arrastrando las palabras, pero con voz visiblemente feliz.

Las ganas de darle una especie de lección al elfo doméstico se incrementaban a cada segundo. Pero ya no era lanzarle un hechizo, Sirius tenía tanta rabia contenida que olvidó la varita por unos segundos y deseaba propinarle un golpe que le borrara la estúpida sonrisa del rostro.

-La joven Andrómeda desea ver al amo… que ya no causará más daños a la ama…- exclamaba Kreacher, dando un par de saltitos, repitiendo aquella frase como si de una canción se tratase. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos después, notó que su vida peligraba y disimuladamente, se fue dando los saltitos hasta fuera de la habitación.

Segundos después, otra menuda silueta entró a la habitación. Era baja de estatura, su cabeza apenas tocaba la barbilla de Sirius, pero él estaba seguro que llegaría a ser alta y esbelta y sobre todo, muy hermosa. Ya se veía espantando a todos los pretendientes que tendría en el colegio. Sonrió ampliamente a su pequeña prima, quien a su vez le regaló una tímida sonrisa, dejando ver sus blancos dientes.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, Sirius sentía intensa mirada de Andrómeda sobre él. Sus oscuros y cortos cabellos se mecían al compás del suave viento nocturno. Ella era el único miembro de la familia por el cual realmente sentía cariño. Sus padres le tenían harto con su "pureza de sangre", su tía Araminta tenía una extraña obsesión con cazar muggles, la quería tía Elladora experimentaba una sensación de goce al ver una cabeza de un elfo doméstico rodar por el suelo. Bellatrix, era demasiado extraña y complicada para su gusto y Narcisa, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no era una mala persona, pero se estaba dejando arrastrar por los deseos de la familia. Apenas escuchó que planeaban casarla con un miembro de la familia Malfoy, sintió un gran coraje hacia ella. Narcisa no opuso resistencia, aceptó sin rechistar, cuando ni siquiera conoce en persona a su supuesto "prometido". Cosas como esas son las que hacen que deteste a su familia.

Menos a Andrómeda, ella sí que parece tener el verdadero espíritu Black. Es por ello que la quiere tanto, que es su "prima favorita" y no le importa gritarlo en las reuniones familiares. Gracias a ella ha podido aguantar hasta el día de hoy. Por lo menos de ella debe despedirse, debe darle una especie de explicación.

-Lo siento primita, pero no aguanto más…- dijo, arqueando sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Lo sé- asintió ella, con voz queda- siempre lo supe. Nada más me negaba a creer que este día llegaría alguna vez…-

A cada palabra, Sirius acrecentaba la sonrisa en sus labios. Tal soltura, tal madurez… su primita llegaría lejos, estaba seguro de ello.

-Cuídate mucho Andrómeda- Sirius tomó su maleta con una mano, le pasó el otro brazo sobre el hombro a su prima y ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo a la puerta- prométeme que no te dejarás contaminar con toda esta…-

-¡Sirius!- exclamó ella, impidiéndole que lanzar alguna mala frase.

-Perdón- rió él, rojo de la vergüenza.

Sirius sintió la cálida mano envolviendo la suya, como intentando aferrarse a él, miró de reojo a su prima, lucía bastante asustada. Suspiró por lo bajo, y con cuidado quitó los cabellos del blanco rostro de Andrómeda, ella le sonrió con cierta timidez.

-¿Puedo saber dónde vas?- preguntó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-A casa de James…- anunció, le pareció ver un dejo de tristeza en la mirada de Andrómeda.

-Voy a estar bien… y seguiremos viéndonos en el colegio. ¡No es el fin del mundo!- exclamó, con una sonora carcajada.

-No has escuchado lo que dijo mi tía…- suspiró ella, deteniendo su andar por el largo y oscuro pasillo-… exclamó que ya no eres de la familia. Dijo un montón de cosas… incluso… ella… ha quitado tu nombre del árbol familiar…-

-¿Y eso qué?- espetó Sirius, tomando a su prima por la barbilla, obligándola a mantenerle la mirada- ese árbol en la pared no significa nada Andrómeda, absolutamente nada. Aunque borren tu nombre, no te van a quitar lo que eres…-

-Sirius…- la luz de las velas hacía parecer diminutas perlas a las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de Andrómeda-… cuídate mucho…-

-Voy a estar bien- ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo- además, recuerda que no podrás librarte de mí tan fácil, eres mi prima favorita ¿recuerdas?-

Los labios de Andrómeda se arquearon en una enorme sonrisa, y se puso de puntitas para, con dificultad, alcanzar la frente de Sirius y darle un beso.

Sirius acarició una vez más los negros cabellos de su prima, se inclinó hacia atrás, e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante ella, quien no pudo contener una risita divertida. Luego, Sirius giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el final del pasillo. Descendió también con lentitud las escaleras, sabiendo que sería la última vez que pisaría el suelo de aquella casa. Cerró sus párpados por unos momentos, intentando evocar algún recuerdo feliz que tuviera en aquella casa. Desistió luego de varios segundos, resopló, miró hacia el frente. Estaba seguro que nadie en esa casa, aparte de Andrómeda, intentaría hacerlo desistir de su marcha. Podía sentir la diminuta e incómoda presencia de Kreacher, varios metros detrás suyo. El elfo seguía sus pasos cuidadosamente, como asegurándose que de verdad fuera a abandonar la "honrosa" casa de los Black.

Percibió un par de ojos que le miraban desde un rincón más alejado del pasillo. Era el tío Alphard, quien le miraba de manera condescendiente. Él nunca le trató de manera fría y distante, de hecho, siempre sintió que en las reuniones familiares, el tío Alphard hacía un leve esfuerzo por defenderle. Le miró fijamente, sin saber por qué estaba allí.

De entre las sombras, surgió una pequeña bolsa de color café. Esta perfectamente sellada con una cinta de cuero en la parte superior.

-Por si llegaras a necesitarlo- su tío le extendió la bolsa. Cuando la tuvo entre sus manos, Sirius comprobó, sorprendido, que se trataba de una buena cantidad de dinero.

-Sé que me desheredarán después de esto- rió el tío Alphard- porque a mi esposa y a tu madre no le hará una pizca de gracia. Pero quiero creer que tienes la razón, Sirius…- los labios de su tío se arquearon levemente en una sonrisa.

Sirius inclinó su cabeza hacia delante, provocando que sus negros mechones se movieran con libertad por su rostro. Le lanzó una última mirada a su madre, quien le miraba con un desprecio mayor que el de costumbre. Sí, estaba claro que a partir de ahora, ella sólo tendría un hijo. Su adorado y buen niño Regulus; pues que se quedara con el "buen niño" de su hermano menor. Lo más seguro es que terminará en un mediocre puesto en el Ministerio, halagando a sus superiores a ver si algún día concede algún ascenso. Se casará con una chica de apellido "honorable", seguramente una hueca que no sabrá más nada que darle hijos, unos niños a los cuales su madre no tardará en lavarles la mente. Rellenará sus jóvenes mentes con arrogantes ideas sobre la limpieza de sangre, la importancia de las apariencias y lo respetable que era pertenecer a los "Black". Pero todo eso a él ya no le importaba.

Cuando estuvo realmente fuera de aquella casa, al escuchar cómo la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas; una sensación de libertad recorrió todo su cuerpo. Al fin estaba libre de todas esas ataduras, ya no escucharía más los ataques de su madre, las idioteces de su hermano y los gritos de su padre. Tampoco tendría que escuchar nunca más al antipático de su elfo doméstico.

Caminó alegremente por la vereda. Volteó su cuello y dio un último vistazo al número doce de Grimmauld Place, sitio que tuvo que llamar "hogar" durante dieciséis años, pero al cual nunca sintió como tal.

Ahora, lejos de todo aquello, Sirius Black empezaría a vivir.

**FIN**

**Notas: hacía rato que deseaba escribir algo sobre Harry Potter. Pues releyéndome algunos capítulos de "La Orden del Fénix" se me ocurrió esta historia. Es medio tristona, pero me gustó la sensación de esperanza al final. **

**Por cierto, rebusqué en todas las partes de "La Orden del Fénix" y en ninguno encontré referencia, pista o nada que pudiera decirme las edades de Narcisa, Bellatrix y Andrómeda. Para mí, la mayor es Narcisa, seguida de Bellatrix y finalmente Andrómeda. Pero es MI inventiva… no vengan a preguntarme en qué parte del libro sale eso.**

**También, Sirius llega a decir que es el "tío" Alphard quien le da dinero. Para el fanfic, adapté que el tío Alphard es el padre de las hermanitas Black. Pero nuevamente, es según mi fanfic. No es nada canon.**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado. Para comentarios escribir a:**

**meiko****[****at****]wings[dot]distant-sky[dot]org**


End file.
